Or something like that
by PONITAPG
Summary: Wallace West. Age: 24. Currently dealing with hardships in life and annoying blondes that one bumps into. Residing in Stanford University. Geeky, Freaky, Beautiful, Wally West. AU.


I tightened my red bowtie hurriedly and grabbed a burn toast with my mouth at the same time trying to slip on some socks. I tried sniffling them but there was no time to change their weird smell. It was already seven and class was supposed to start at that hour. First day. First day so I can't text anyone to say I'm gonna be late. I grab a brown coat and start running all speed, papers billowing behind me. Sucks to live in dorms, but what else is left with such a low pay check. I can't concentrate and my glasses are slipping off my nose when I round the corner that's near the entrance of Stanford.

I clench my eyes due to the harsh sun pounding on my tired form. Times like this make me rethink why I keep having sleepless nights. As I speed the last block my chest is suddenly crushing one skinny and very bony structure. "Fuck me, ouch!" A girl cusses and flicks her long blonde strands out of her face. The only sensation left in me is pain, discomfort and all I can do is groan slightly annoyed. When I manage to open my eyes grey ones are staring at me directly, in the silence all I can think of is how young she looks but how her eyes seem to hold more years than what her body shows. Then her brow screws angrily and she pushes her knee against my stomach. With my cheek on the hot cement I stare at brown leather boots hurriedly brushing past me and towards Stanford's institution. I really hope she's not on the science department.

After my morning incident my white dress shirt looks soiled and wrinkled which made me whine in regret for spending last night ironing it neatly. I'm about to open the door to my physics class when I hear a soft voice behind me "Good morning professor West. Seems you're running a bit late like me." I turn to look at an Asian looking student with deep dark eyes and a soft pink smile that could make my day brighter. "U-um yes, I had, kind of an emergency." My voice sounded so unsure that I could have cursed out loud at myself. "But, it's fine don't worry. Get inside." I urged her to avoid anymore awkward Wally West babble.

"I'm Linda by the way" She said when we were already inside, her back was turned to me when she spoke. I closed the door and watched her disappear in the crowd. The room was full, mostly boys and some cool kids as well. I checked my watch to see it was already seven forty. "Um, thanks for waiting." I rubbed my hands nervously. I had to nurture this baby minds and I was too excited, more than that I was nervous. Inhaling all the oxygen I could I started speaking. "Before I start, my name is Wallace West but I rather you guys call me by my last name, you know, to keep things professional. I know I might look young but I graduated a year ago and I'm going to teach you how to stare at the face of god proudly" I finished with a wide grin remembering my geeky experiments.

"You may have heard of the theo-" A hand rose amongst the fifty faces that filled the room. For some reason the black gloves had me remembering the morning incident. The hand belonged to the girl who stood up and arrogantly cocked her hip to the side, when my eyes reached her face she was smirking. "So, professor, when are we learning the time and velocity relationship?"

I raised a brow unable to hide the confusion that seeped from my brains and showed on my face. Before I could work out a question for her she spoke again. "Because you know, I would like to let velocity and time approach infinity, so I can go all the way with you." Her tone took a sultry turn and I choked on my own spit.

My mouth gaped like a fish and all I could see was her stone hard face surrounded by flustered faces, goofy smirks and affronted looks. She was a problem child. Fuck my life she knew my ears were as red as my bowtie because she sat back down and immediately propped her boots on the seat in front throwing her head back in a loud melodic laugh. The silence broke with that and the crowd joined her in guffaws. I watched her slender neck thrown back and slowly lift up only to latch her eyes on me with such a fierce intent I was happy she was so far away because I was burning up.

I took a moment to compose myself and with my index finger I tried to loosen my collar. "L-listen miss, this behavior is extremely rude and I won't tolerate it. Please be more self-conscious. Anyway, class before we continue, thanks to miss punk girl there we have shared some laughs and lightened the mood, but please tomorrow bring the text and I will explain how you will be evaluated. See you then." I dismissed them quickly mainly because I wanted that crazy girl out fast.

The class did seem to enjoy her blatant attitude though, which was a problem. I mean, science was my girl. No one would ruin that.

-o-

Thank God I only taught Physics I and Advanced Chemistry because that meant majority male population and not crazy horny teens. I sipped some chocolate milk inside a coffee cup. The dean would never let it go if she knew I was going for my old childish habits again. It didn't matter because I liked to make the other professors think I was mature anyway. Especially the new professor of botany Megan Morse. In my rookie first year the youngest dean I knew was Dinah, and for starters she was a Psychology major and two she was engaged. That had deflated my hopes a bit.

The vibrating inside my pocket startled me as I was about to take a sip again. I read the text and tried to suppress the shivers.

From: Dick

To: Wally

-Baby bird here trying to communicate to baby flash. How's the great Stanford taking you?

-Have you asked sexy colleagues out?

-I personally have to say Zee is not liking me teaching the Mathematics here at Gotham High. She thinks girls are too horny.

-She's calm though because at least they're really too young for me. So has any college girl confessed her love for sensei? ^3^

I was really scared of how he seemed to know everything as always. And the amount of free time he had.

From: Wally

To: Dick

-Please don't.

-I'm still trying to go out with Megan dude.

-Brb need to get to next class.

I sighed tiredly trying to relax. This semester was going to be so hard.

-o-

I overslept again. That damn alarm is good for nothing. I can't help the bed hair today, again.

"Today we will learn about the physicist Bohr that with his principle…"

Her hand rose up again. I wanted to yell at her but as the authority I was forced to keep my cool. This was the third time this month. And it was a slow month.

"I just wanted to comment you about how I may be a physics major yet I'm no Bohr in bed." She said in singsong with her husky voice I came to learn and that haunted me in my nightmares.

"Please Miss I am just doing my job." I said with slight frustration and now merely defeat. "I'm sorry, I just love that your class is so entertaining." She said, her tongue darting out slightly and then she started chewing on some gum.

Fuck her. I'll just do my own thing. Yep. Ignore her Wallace. Ignore.

The rest of the class seemed to come to an understanding she's an unmovable force that's better to just accept. I can accept her right? Right. I could if she didn't harass me so much.

"Alright let's continue… so Bohr's foundational contributions to atomic structure helped us with what we understand as quantum theory. Now… we'll be learning more about-"

"It's time. Why haven't you dismissed us?" The blonde girl again. I turned around from the chalk board to stare at her. I think I was glaring but… "Fine. See you tomorrow. Do the exercises on the back of the text."

I started stacking my papers when Linda approached me. I had made the effort to learn the names of the kiddos that sat on the first line. She was the one who liked asking questions along with the rebel blonde, though Linda actually asked physics questions.

"So, Mr. West there's this equation I just can't figure out. You know physics is not my major but I need to pass so…" She gave me a troubled look and I smiled. When she called me Mr. I felt as old as Bruce but didn't correct her on it. I liked her initiative. When I finished explaining she helped me gather my stuff again. "Mr. West, can you perhaps help me with other chapter some other day?"

I looked at her surprised and adjusted my glasses. "Sure Linda, you tell me." I smiled. She smiled in turn and looked away. "Well then, see ya." And with that she sped away, pretty fast for such a small girl. I was closing the class when a boot clad foot placed in front of me made me topple over.

More papers scattered all over the huge hall. Angrily I stood up and started picking them up when the same foot stepped on top of one paper I was about to lift. I looked up only to see the annoying blonde of always.

"Listen you punk I'm not up to it today." I said leaving that one paper be and concentrating on gathering the rest.

"But Wally, all I wanted to do was get your attention." Her voice held something like poison and it gave me the creeps. Besides she was too informal. I needed to get out of here. "Right so-"

Before I knew what was happening she had a grip on my tie and was dragging me to the empty class. My glasses fell off, probably broke, damn her and soon I was pressed against a wall.

She had a grip so tight, how come she was so strong! I felt her breath near my neck and then we were eye level. "I don't understand this chapter." Her tone held some kind of anger that scared the cheerios out of me. Still this child was out of her mind "Then why didn't you ask me like Linda did." I hissed getting my face as far away as possible from her sweet scented hair.

She snarled dangerously baring her teeth at me. This was a serious institution what's up with her. Right now I really wanted to report her but, why hadn't I?

"I'm not like stupid Linda." She said finally letting go of my tie. I let out a breath and fell to the floor relieved. "I understand this baby science." Her grey piercing eyes froze me. The same eyes she gave me the first day I almost crushed her. Almost feline intensity. "I'm actually hitting on you." She said bluntly.

I blushed severely." Wow, so direct. I don't even, oh man," I was supposed to hold that inside my brain but as always they came out before I could stop my mouth. She smirked like the vixen she was.

"Then why don't we call it a match point, and go grab a drink." She whispered in my ear kneeling down in front of me. The hairs on my neck rose and I stuttered using my hands to push her away from her shoulders.

"You're a … decent girl I suppose, but I'm your superior, a-an authority, you should know this is inappropriate." I tried reasoning even though what I really wanted to do was go grab that drink right then.

"I'm not a kid, you're what twenty something?" She barked at me, her thighs opening to accommodate my bent knees. I quickly rose to my feet and tried walking to an open space away from the wall.

"You must be like eighteen right?" I said rubbing my face with my hands trying to deny the stupid blush. "Nineteen really." She said. "It's still a crime at your age…" I whispered more to myself.

She heard though and looked surprised for a moment. "A crime? What are you thinking of doing to me teacher?" She said amused. I blanched and hoped my face also lost all its color.

"Aaauugh… For Darwin's sake please stop teasing me." I pleaded finally tired of all her weird doings and mind games. She curiously kept silent and with a smile that left me more terrified than assured she left.

-o-

"So the girl is molesting you." Richard said sipping from his cold coffee smoothie.

"No, she- she's not molesting me, just being a real indecent girl." I muttered covering my mouth trying to concentrate. Ever since that classroom event happened she had been quiet and attentive at class. I couldn't be the only one concerned about that.

"And you don't even know her name" Richard continued now playing with the straw.

"Hey it's not my fault there's like fifty students there." I grumbled dropping my chin on the table.

The cafeteria at Gotham High wasn't that big as the one at Stanford, but when Richard appeared on his sports car claiming to know a nice joint I just wanted to get out of that place, fast and furious style. Although his nice joint was a high school cafeteria.

"Listen man, I love you and all but if you like that student you'll be expelled of Stanford, and I don't think there will be open places anywhere after the rumor leaks." His blue eyes looked concerned and serious. It annoyed me.

I wasn't flirting with the girl. She was the one trying to get some. "I can't believe you" I said affronted. "You're my best friend and you're accusing me of trying to fuck a student!" I yelled.

Richard blushed and held his hands up in defeat. "Hey, hey calm down." He said trying to ignore the scared gazes from the people that overheard.

"I'm just saying to be careful." He said slurping the last of his cold drink. "And don't worry, if she's the harpy you say she is she'll find a way to not get discovered right?"

I snarled at him.

-o-

Finally, this week was for final exams. The punk chick won't have the time to annoy me right? I could try and hope. I curled against the comfortable covers trying to seep the golden warmth of the sun. I liked yellow things. I snuggled into the fluffy pillow inhaling deeply its green, forest scent. Like pines, and wild moist environments and… and pillows don't smell that way.

I open my eyes wide and see a huge halo of blonde covering my pillow. BLONDE…blonde…

The thing stirs and presses something soft and round against my pelvic. I stutter and back away trying to understand how things are this way. She seems to feel my commotion and slowly rises, cracking and stretching every joint in her body.

I hear her moan and fall off the bed. Why am I on the open side, I always liked the wall side. What am I thinking at this moment she's right there staring at me as if this was completely normal? Her grey eyes look dilated and her mouth looks strangely swollen.

Yup. I'm fired. And I don't even remember why, how, when or what.

"If you're worried we did something professor, you're mistaken. I just entered, and dozed more than what I should have dozed off."

I looked at her with disbelief. She spoke as if she did this on a regular basis. "Am I not getting something here?" I asked trying to prove my hypothesis.

"Well I know for a fact that you're the only professor that sleeps in dorms, and you happen to sleep near the freshmen dorms. So ever since you trampled me that first day I realized you must live near me. What a coincidence I live the same exact room above you. Don't ask me how I know." She smiled happily to which I rolled my green eyes frustrated.

Indeed there was a white quilt homemade rope hanging from my window. "Ok now I'm scared of you" I said not even caring for consequences.

She moaned in total disinterest and rolled again on my mattress. I watched her back silhouette barely covered by some boy shorts and a thin tank top. "Please tell me you'll leave now." I said trying not to look at her and realizing she's not wearing a bra. I did it. What Dick said. I'm a lost case.

"Listen grandpa, stop whining and come join me." She said her back still turned.

"If I'm such a grandpa then why are you so fucking obsessed with me!" I whisper yell trying to contain myself. This has gone long enough, I can't keep going.

She flinches and slowly sits up. I stand up thinking she has been slapped some sense into and will finally leave. "Is it because I called you grandpa? Because you're really young and cute." She said quietly and I almost couldn't believe her voice could sound so adorable and fragile.

"No, It's not that, you don't have to mess with your professors, and I can't be mingling with college girls I'm supposed to be teaching. And I don't even know your name." My eyes close trying to decipher my own feelings right now. She's complicating things for me. "You're complicating things for me. W-why? Who are you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." And with that she's tugging my white t shirt until I'm tumbling on top of her. She has her legs wrapped around my waist before I have the time to lift myself. Before I know how to respond I feel her hungry lips on me devouring mine, her tongue entering without permission, her teeth biting my lower lip with decision and I give in to her. "I just like you. Is that so wrong?" She asks me almost panting. Her grey eyes widen cutely and she looks for the first time like an insecure girl. I look at her some more, more closely because maybe I had her painted as some punk girl all wrong since the first time.

"No, I-it's not." I whisper not knowing what else I could say. I'm done with overthinking, I just want to overfeel.

She gasps incredulous of my response and I take advantage of that and move my hands so that I'm holding her wrists to the bed. She trembles beneath me and I smirk.

I bend sideways to kiss her neck sucking on the caramel skin I find. She's moaning way too low for my liking. I find her squirming her hips upwards readily. I buck harshly into her in return. She wasn't prepared and I feel her teeth mark my shoulder trying to hold in her moans.

Her hands are clutching my back and my face is burning. I don't want to rush her but she seems so intent on getting me naked. I let her take my shirt and trousers and when I'm completely bare at her she shivers. It's not even that cold this morning. "I've… wanted this for a long time." She confesses quietly. I don't know how I can respond to that.

I've been having weird dreams with her and they're no longer terrifying. Last one I remember she was in this position I'm having her right now.

"Please, take me. I want you. Wally." She's moaning and I'm unbearably hard. I place my entire body on hers. She still feels strong and lean. Her hands are running my chest like crazy, pinching and grabbing with need. Her legs are now open wide and I'm almost near her entrance. I don't dare go nearer though.

But I sure as hell can feel how wet and hot she is. I don't even know how she can bear it. My hand travels to her center and dips inside her shorts. She's not wearing underwear either. Boy she's hot. I hear her gasp when my fingers tease her clit. It's all her fault.

I use my fingers and prod inside. She's more than ready now and so tight. I can almost positively assure she's a virgin. That makes me stagger a bit and pause.

She senses my distress and between moans biting my earlobe. "Please, .." She starts roaming her hands on my back one firmly grabbing my butt and inching it until it touches her entrance. "T-tell me your name at least." I manage not sure how I got my voice out. She's too distracted but I make her focus when I take my fingers out of her core.

"Wally" She moans still ignoring my question. God she's still stubborn even now. I stare her down using my forearms to trap her head. She looks into my eyes suddenly aware and bites her lip nervously making me want to be the one biting it. "Artemis. I'm Artemis Crock." Her voice is husky but clear and strangely it makes my loins heat up. "Ok." I smile goofily and she embraces my neck in return until my ear is brushing her moist lips.

"Now can you please fuck me Mr. West" She whispers this time thrusting her hips harshly against me. She's done it now. I grab her hips trying to be gentle although I can see how her skin is being reddened, and open her thighs. She spreads almost too quick and I thrust in one clean motion careful not to hurt her. She's squeezing me. I'm trying not to move but she doesn't seem to notice her motion is torture.

She keeps adjusting to the size and I watch her throw her head back and her neck elongates like when she laughs. I hear her whimper and concerned I ask. "Artemis? Are you okay?"

Suddenly I feel her slender arms hug me until I can feel her nails digging in my back. She's giving small upward thrusts and I groan angrily. "Don't ignore me." I growl trying to keep steady even though she's clenching around me. I don't think I can go easy on her if she keeps doing this.

Her breasts heave and I feel her erect nipples on my chest. "Move, now." She commands. I know I'm supposed to be older but somehow her authoritarian voice makes me want to do anything for her. I pull out of her entirely and then back inside with all my strength. It's all her fault.

I won't hold back. I pound into her violently until she's gripping my forearms and moaning into the covers to keep quiet. Her toes clench and I watch her skin flush and stick to mine. We're both panting harshly. I watch her eyes roll back and with that she's coming squeezing me tighter than ever.

She keeps whimpering my name against my neck and I'm sure she can feel just how flushed my skin is. I lift her ass from the bed and start bucking with the last of my strength. I hear her breath stagger and she's ready to come again.

But before I can push to the edge she flips me using her legs and suddenly she's on top and I'm all the way inside of her, deeper. She's moving in newfound control and I'm seriously doubting if she's a virgin now. Her fingers clutch my shoulders and with slow sensual thrusts she's got me panting trying to keep up. Her eyes never leave mine now and I can't move my gaze from her. It's intimate and embarrassing and she doesn't seem to notice.

I recover and find her hips as an anchor to her fast movements. She doesn't stop, she never does and I never want her to. "Artemis!" I yell and release inside her.

-o-

When the finals are over I am glad almost all my students have passed. Linda almost failed but with the extra tutoring I guess she was fine. Artemis never let me get away with those after classes though and every time we had them she was there to bug me.

Obviously Linda always had to leave whereas Artemis liked staying over at my dorm.

Somehow no one ever got suspicious of our arrangement since Artemis was still the intimidating punk girl in class and I was still flustered by her innuendos.

"Babe, I want to eat subways today." Artemis said as she kissed my cheek.

I clutched my cheek embarrassed trying to see if anyone could see us. She was getting reckless. "Don't do that." I growled still not angry enough for her to take me seriously. She smiled and waved. "Hey Wally…" She asks "Was I a Bohr in bed?" My cheeks redden and she's suddenly swaying her way out of the class proudly. "You. Were. Not." I murmur mostly to myself.


End file.
